


It's You

by radiantglorys



Series: Setleth Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comedy, Do I look like I have a beta?, F/M, Fluff, Seteth is an eternal dork confirmed canon, Setleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantglorys/pseuds/radiantglorys
Summary: When beating around the bush about the man you love is not enough, perhaps a simple kiss will do.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Series: Setleth Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	It's You

"I need to speak with you, privately." her expression appeared lifeless but her tone sounded grave and foreboding. It was as if the lives of many were in danger. If she had a heart she was certain it would be beating a mile a minute. Alas all she can feel is the clamminess of her palms on the handle as she closes the door behind her.

"Yes, what is it?" The way she had posed the question left Seteth feeling uneasy. The way the heels of her boots clicked as she crossed the floor to his desk. The sense of his impending doom.

Having a lack of facial expressions proved to be no worse than in this very moment. Her emotions almost being strangled by her own body. Bursting inside her was a fountain warmth, flowing with fervor. Byleth cracked what was half a smile and stared down the man standing on the other side of the desk. "It's about..." she suddenly averted her gaze, "emotions."

"Emotions?" Well surely she didn't lack the common of knowledge the subject despite her usual blank stare. Just what did she need from him regarding this subject? It was clear she knew what they were so perhaps she just wanted to understand them better.

"Very well..." With the now realization that his life was not indeed in danger nor was anyone else's he moved from behind his desk, closer to where Byleth stood. "What exactly is it about emotions that has you stumped?"

Touching her hand to her face, she tilted her head, "Expressing them."

"Expression. Simple enough. Is there a someone that you wish to express emotions to? Perhaps there is a way you can articulate your thoughts. Might I ask what sort of emotion it is you will be expressing?"

"Love." She merely blinked.

"Love?" What an unexpected response. An ex-mercenary with a face that appeared lifeless, confessing that she needs help with love? Baffling. "I find it hard to believe that of all people you would ask me..." his mind then fed him images of Manuela and Hanneman and he pieced it together. "Never mind, love was it? Are you intending to profess your feelings to someone?"

"Maybe." she paused. "I want to tell them that I care about them, in a romantic way. That's what I've decided."

"Then if you care deeply for this person you should let them know. I am sure most people would be excited to hear that someone cherishes them in such a way. As for expressing it. Is there not a way that you can put how you feel into words? Even if you cannot emote it properly, words can do wonders you know."

She thought for a few seconds before nodding to herself. "Alright, got it. I will try this then."

"If you have properly decided then you should find this person and tell them how it is you feel. Surely they will accept. Now if you will excuse me I have some work to do-"

"Wait... your eyes... I like them..." She says with a voice that is a bit strained.

"... What?" Seteth responds, trying to figure out what she could possibly want with such a strange, compliment?

No, that's not right. If Sothis were still with her she would surely be either chastising her or laughing her ass off. However that is not the case. She almost wishes she could hear someone laughing at that pathetic attempt at flirting.

Now how was it again that Sylvain would compliment someone? As disagreeable as she found his methods he was the only example she had save for Lorenz. She was certain she could pester Seteth for tea at any time and he would think nothing of it so that was out. It was just on the tip of her tongue, something flowery enough to make anything sound sincere.

"You're the most handsome one here, it's true no other faculty member could rival your beauty."

"Professor? I am not sure what it is that you are trying to say. I thought you were going to tell someone how much it is that you love them not shower me in.... flattery?"

"I mean, you make me feel hot and sweaty." her patience is wearing and her level of frustration is rising.

"Excuse me? If you are implying that I make you uncomfortable then I can keep my distance. I am sorry that you feel this way, professor." Somehow they had gone from compliments to him leaving. He wasn't sure what to make of this strange conversation.

His expression had not changed much from when she entered earlier but she could have sworn she noticed him acting hurt by her words. She's not sure how they both ended up like this but whatever patience she had left was gone.

"If you truly wish to not see as much of me I can make sure that I-"

"No!" for the first time in a while her face showed a small level of panic and she launched towards him with a mercenary's speed. Next thing she knew she had unconsciously pinned him up against the wall. Her throat dry, she struggled to convey words. She couldn't do much of anything but stare at the man in front of her, who's arms she had pressed to the sides of his head, and at her hands that encircled his wrists.

"Professor, what are you doing?" he stared down at her, choosing to not yell nor pry himself free. "Unhand me. I thought you wanted nothing more to do with me?"

She didn't loosen her grip, instead she looked frozen.

"Let me get this straight... you ask me for advice on love, compliment me when I tell you that you should confess to whoever it is you love. Then you tell me I make you uncomfortable and when I suggest I see you less you express dislike for that and pin me to a wall. Correct? Excuse me for feeling a mite confused about all this."

"I tried to confess my love. But it didn't seem to get through."

"Wha-"

She cut him off, this time using her lips, planting the most chaste of kisses. Brief, short, and sweet. If talking was doing her no good, she could only think of this. However, now she could not form coherent thoughts. Had she really done such a thing? Surely he would be enraged but instead when she looked up he looked surprised and his cheeks appeared to be tinted pink.

"It was me?" was all Seteth managed to get out.

"It was you..." Byleth replied.

"Well... that was certainly unexpected." The most unexpected part is how much he enjoyed it. A feminine touch. How could calloused palms feel so gentle and warm he wondered.

Her hands slowly released his arms from her grasp and dropped to her side. "I'm sorry, there might have been a better way to express myself but it wasn't getting through."

"I apologize for not understanding earlier." he leaned forward pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

"I should have stated it more clearly... so, do you feel the same?" she asked with bated breath.

"I suppose, I just might." He gave her the softest of smiles.

With her lips slightly upturned she returned the expression for what was a few seconds but for the both of them it felt like an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I actually wrote something after so long? I am happy to be participating in Setleth week with (hopefully) seven fics based off the two dorks. Please sit back and enjoy, I hope these fics will be to your liking!


End file.
